


Underground's Aftermath

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Leverage
Genre: Family of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, injured, knocked out, light concussion, mines, missing scene for "The Underground Job", other/random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: Missing scenes for “The Underground Job”. Elliott finds Nate unconscious after sending Blackwell out.





	Underground's Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> -After rewatching the episode, I felt like I would have liked to have seen this scene in the episode. Sadly, we didn't get it so I'm forced to write it, lol. 
> 
> -As usual, I don't own Leverage.

Elliot helped Blackwell out, and watched him go with a look of disgust on his face. Turning, he shuffled more rocks from the hole he’d been creating, and called out,   
“Nate? Nate, Blackwell’s out, come on man…Hardison. Nate’s not answering.” Elliot snapped.   
“His com unit is out, so he won’t be answering if he can’t hear you.” Hardison informed him, sounding just as anxious. Elliot shifted another piece of rock looked into the hole-  
And saw Nate out cold on the floor.   
“Nate!” Elliot shouted.   
“What? What happened?” Sophie sounded urgent and worried and scared, even as Parker was saying,   
“If I have to fetch that woman another cup of coffee one more time-”  
“Nate’s out cold!” Elliot snapped, shutting them all up. “Nate, come on…” Elliot managed to get through the hole, and rushed to the older man’s aide. His sharp eyes saw the broken boards next to Nate’s fallen form, and he growled, “Blackwell.”  
“What about him?” Hardison asked.   
“When Blackwell learned that he had only a couple of hours of air left with just one person, he must have knocked out Nate from behind…bastard.” Elliot snarled, even as he shifted Nate into a sitting position. “Nate, come on…”   
“...iot?” Nate mumbled, sounding rough and coughed. Elliot pulled out his canteen, and gave him some water. Nate swallowed the water, and then peered up at Elliot with a dazed look. “Did we get him?”  
“Yeah, man. Come on so you can watch the finale.” Elliot said quietly, hauling Nate to his feet. Nate stumbled slightly, and Elliot steadied him. He helped him through the hole he’d created, and then headed out of the mine with Nate attached at his side. Nate grew more steadily with it and by the time they were out of the mine completely, he was upright and chatting, looking and sounding completely normal. Elliot still wanted to punch Blackwell in the face for taking Nate from behind like that, but settled for seeing him confused and in handcuffs in the back of the police car with the Attorney General lady.  
The team saw off the new Manager for the mine, Elliot said goodbye to Corey, and then they were getting into the van and preparing to head back to the office. Parker was sleeping at the back of the van, while Elliot was checking Nate over for a concussion.   
“Elliot, I’m fine,” Nate said, exasperated.   
“You got hit from behind,” Elliot snapped. “That’s not fine. Should have punched the bastard while he was fleeing.”   
“Then we wouldn’t have been as successful as we were.” Sophie said, though she too looked worried at Nate. Hardison was already driving, while Sophie sat in the passenger seat.   
“How many fingers am I holding up?” Elliot asked, holding up two fingers. Nate sighed,   
“Two fingers. I was only out for a few moments, I promise I’m fine. I’ll take some tylenol when we get back to the office, as well as a shower for all of us.”   
“Sounds like a plan,” Elliot grumbled, though he sounded relieved. “But if you get sick, we’re taking you to the hospital.” He added, firmly.   
“Elliot’s right. You could have been killed, Nate.” Sophie agreed, looking worried.   
“But I’m fine,” Nate protested.   
“You realize how often you say those three words,” Parker mumbled drowsily from her spot. At that everyone fell silent, and glanced towards Hardison who grinned.   
“Hey man, she filled a whole notebook full of information about the people she was conning. She earned her rest…I say we take her out for ice cream too.”   
“Too tired,” Parker yawned loudly, and gained chuckles from the team, and even Nate smiled.   
“Well…good job everyone. You all did an awesome job today. Especially you, Parker, and you Elliot. Parker went outside her comfort zone, Elliot saved a kid’s life…all of you did a perfect job, and I couldn’t be more proud.” Nate said quietly, and there was silence except for the low rumble of Lucille.   
“We can go back and check on Corey later, right?” Elliot asked, and Nate smiled.   
“Of course we can. In fact, I insist on going back to check on all of the miners there, make sure things are running smoothly. We’ll head back in say…a week or two, provided we don’t get more jobs.”   
Elliot smiled in satisfaction at that, even as Sophie mused,   
“I wonder how long it’ll take the Attorney General to realize that Blackwell never cheated on her…”   
“Probably longer than she’d like.” Nate said with a chuckle. “Hey, let’s stop for some burgers on the way home, shall we?”  
“Sounds good to me,” Hardison agreed, turning onto the main highway.   
It was time to head back home. 

~*~

The End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading. I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
